Zootopia: The Return of the Night-Howler
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: After the events of Zootopia, a new organization with access to the night-howler drug, has surfaced. And they mean business as they plan to torment the many habitats of Zootopia. Join Streak Strand, a leopard with a bad attitude but a heart of gold as he helps to solve this mystery and unravel mysteries from his past.
1. I Guess I Should Start From Here

"What do you mean I'm a prime suspect?!" I say to Officer Hopps who has her arms crossed and walking back and forth.

She shook her head at me, "You heard what I said Mr. Streak. You were the last one at the scene of the crime. Not to mention, we found your DNA on the victim."

I sighed heavily then groaned before Officer Wilde stepped in, "Easy there, Carrots. Let me handle this."

He looked at me then walked over to me with an arm around my neck, "Look buddy, I have a feeling you didn't do anything to the poor guy. However, I think you are withholding info from us that could help free your name."

I shook my head, "But I told you…I was packing up my dj equipment and when I came outside, I saw the girl there bruised and beaten. Why would I call the cops on myself? It doesn't make sense!"

They both looked at each other and sighed, "Very well. You are sure that's all you know?"

I nodded my head and Officer Wilde uncuffed me.

I left the police department and started my long walk home. On the way, I saw a couple guys trap someone in an alley and went to see what was going on.

I heard growling and went to find a lynx and a bear trapping a meerkat in an alley. All I heard were growls and roars before I heard the sound of screaming.

I ran to the alley and yelled, "Hey…get away from him!" They looked at me and began to slowly walk towards me. I quickly noticed that they were foaming at the mouth and their eyes were a golden yellow.

The bear lunged at me and I quickly dodged and tripped him. Then the lynx leapt after me but I was barely fast enough to dodge her. I recognized that lynx, she was an old friend of mine.

"Hannah! Listen to me, stop acting like this!"

She only growled more and her bear friend tried to leap at me from behind only for me to spin around and kick him away. However, when I did, that gave Hannah the perfect opportunity to scratch me on my back and bite my arm. I turned around and pushed her away and grabbed a metal pipe.

We walked around each other. I looked at the meerkat and nodded to get out which he did. I looked at Hannah and tightened my grip on the pipe.

She leapt at me again and this time I was ready as I swung and hit her in the side of her torso causing her to miss grabbing me.

She fell to the ground and didn't move. I dropped the pipe then fell to my knees feeling my injuries start to really sting.

I heard the sound of police sirens then turned around to see Officer Hopps with the meerkat and backup.

An ambulance was called, I got first aid which only was able to tend bruises, and yet again I was questioned by Hopps.

She brought me down to the station where I had to answer not only to her…but the chief, Nick, and the rest of the officers. "As you can see, we are facing the same problem we face 4 months ago. Only now, it seems to have only gotten worse."

I saw all the officers tilt their heads in confusion at me then I realized that I had my shirt on. I sighed and took off my shirt earning gasps and cringes from the officers. I looked at my body and didn't blame them. My torso looked like it had been put through a paper shredder and my arm looked like someone had did a bad stitching job on me.

I zoned out a bit to think back on what had happened. Hannah and that guy, they both attacked me…with no remorse. Not to mention, they seemed to have acted like they had no actual thoughts. It was almost like they went off instinct not actually thinking.

I looked at Judy, "What happened 4 months ago?" She looked at me, "Animals were getting shot with a serum called the Night-Howler that turned them into a "savage" predator. What happens is that the serum causes animals to act on their primal instincts."

It all started to make sense to me, "The lady at the club I was working at was a sparrow. That means a predatory animal had to be the culprit."

Judy went and whispered to the police chief something I couldn't quite hear.

I put my shirt back on and waited.

There were whispers among the rest of the officers until someone stepped up. She was a jaguar and to be honest, a little attractive. "Officer Hopps, I am willing to take this case."

I watched Hopps think it over but I stepped in, "Woah woah woah! Just what is actually going on?"

She looked at me and sighed, "You will be put on around the clock surveillance so we can find out who is doing this again. Obviously, they are going for you as a target. Or you can join the police force and help us."

I quickly shook my head and walked to the door, "I choose neither! I already don't like cops so I'm not becoming one. Second, I can handle myself just fine."

Officer Spots came over and grabbed my wounds making me tense up in pain, "Could've fooled us with those wounds."

I snatched my hand away, "That's because I'm used to fighting animals who actually fight hand-to-hand regardless of their fighting skill or sanity level, not animals who leap, bite, and claw like they are from way back in time. This just caught me off guard but I can handle myself perfectly fine."

I stormed out the police station and started to feel dizzy. With quick thinking, I threw 2 mints into my mouth and kept walking home.

When I finally got home, my older brother, Marik, was waiting for me, "Damn son, what took you so long?"

I shook my head and flopped on the couch, "Just an incident happed and I had to handle it."

I looked at him to see him smiling at me, "You give them the old 1 2 jump spin kick?"

I nodded and laughed before hearing our stomachs growl, "Let's order a pizza!"

I picked up then phone and called in an order, "Yeah, I'd like a large 2 topping with pepperoni and mushrooms with a side of mozzarella sticks."

I heard my brother behind me, "Don't forget sodas!"

I looked at him, "Oh yeah and two 2-liter sodas, one grape and the other orange."

The lady on the other line told me what my total was and I hung up. "What should we do while we wait?"

I looked at the tv and picked up a controller, "Think you can take me on in "Ratchet and Clank", Marik?"

Marik looked at me and laughed, "Don't you think I should be asking you that?"

I threw a couch pillow at his face then tossed him the controller, "Brag all you want. It will only be funnier when I beat you!"

We started to play, and my god…my brother got better than I thought.

"Yeah…you thought I didn't practice to beat you!" I looked at him and hit him in the face with the pillow again and got the winning point.

"Hey no fair! You damn cheater!"

I looked away, "I don't know what you are talking about."

He tackled me and held me down, "Restart the game!"

I kicked him off, "Never!" I got in my fighting stance and he ran at me quickly.

He pushed me into the wall but I jumped on the wall and kicked off tackling him into the couch, "Asshole!"

"Dipshit!"

"Cheater!"

"Sore-loser!"

He had me in a headlock and was tightening his grip but released me when we heard a knock at the door.

It was the pizza delivery lady.

I waited at the table but I could just barely hear my brother flirting with the delivery zebra.

Marik kept this up for about five minutes until I banged on the table then took a fork and threw it at the door making it stick in front of his paw. He stopped talking and paid for the pizza. He got to the table where I started to dig in.

But before I took a bite, I sprinkled some sugar on the pizza.

My brother looked at me, "How is the condition?"

I shrugged, "I only had to eat 2 mints instead of 5…I guess that is considered progress."

We kept eating then I heard a knock at the door.

I looked at him, "1,2,3, the door isn't for me!"

He groaned, "Fine…" He went and opened the door only to call me to the door.

I went to the door only to see Officer Spots standing there, "We need to talk."

I groaned and put a jacket on and walked out with her.

Marik tapped me on the shoulder, "Should I come along?"

I shook my head, "don't worry about me…I'll be back soon and I got some mints in my pocket."

He nodded to me and I shut the door behind me. I ended up getting a squad car.

"So we found something interesting about you Mr. Strand, you used to be an you used to be in a band with your brother and a couple others and called yourselves the "Felines of Death" right?"

I nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

She giggled a bit, "And you are a big fan of Gazelle?"

I nodded again, "Where are you getting at with this?"

The jaguar lady looked at me, "What if I told you that I can get you and your brother into a show starring her?"

I smiled big, "You can do that?!"

She nodded and held up a picture of her, Judy and Nick all posing in a photo with Gazelle. My heart jumped when I realized I can really meet Gazelle or see her perform live.

"What's the catch?"

I heard her sigh, "I just want you to work with us and help find and catch the culprits."

I thought it over for a second, "So, you're bribing me?"

She shook her head, "don't think of it as a bribe. Think of it as a payment for your help."

I shook my head, "Fine…I will help."

She clapped and smiled big, "Thank you so much!"

We arrived at the police department and we both walked in where I was given a key to a locker.

I went to the locker room and found inside they had a uniform and a badge, "Don't I need some sort of training for this?" Obviously not if the uniform was a perfect fit.

I walked to the meeting office where the other officers and the chief of police were waiting, "Welcome, Officer Strand. Very excited to have you on the force for this tough case."

I didn't feel quite excited but I figured might as well act like I actually cared, "Yeah, for once, I actually feel some enjoyment from this. My mother and father would be proud of me."

Most of the other officers clapped for me then the chief spoke again, "You will be partnered up with Officer Spots."

I quietly groaned and nodded, "Yes…sir."

He wasn't done yet, "You will also be paired up with officer Wilde and officer Hopps." I gave him a thumbs up and we were all dismissed to go home.

Spots decided to give me a ride home which I had no problem with.

However, when we got to my apartment, there were ambulances and some police officers. "What the hell happened here?"

We got out and when I did, I saw the worst possible thing ever.

My brother was being checked by some medics.

I quickly, without thinking, ran to his aid. Some officers tried to block my way but I checked them out of my way, "Out of my way! That's my brother!"

I got to him and looked over his body, "What happened?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Someone broke in the apartment but I gave him quite the beating." He laughed a bit before coughing.

I shook my head and laughed a bit, "You know, mom was right about you. You really are a big pushover."

He laughed again and gave me a punch in the shoulder without realizing I was wearing a police uniform.

Some officers went to move in but I stopped them, "You so much as touch him and I will make sure you don't wake up!"

Marik laughed as he saw them back off, "So, when did this happen?"

He pointed to my uniform and I laughed a bit, "Its only for a little bit. Don't worry, just because I have this uniform doesn't mean I can't dj still."

He laughed again and high-fived me, "Of course! Not sure what you would do if you can't drop sick beats anymore! We have to think of a new cool name for you. How about, DJ of the Law?"

I shook my head and slapped him, "Hell no! Just because I'm a part-time cop, doesn't mean I have to change a damn thing."

After he was cleared up, I went into our apartment and checked to see what the damages were.

Other than some broken glass and some scratches on the walls, there wasn't anything too major.

"Good god…" Spots came in behind me and took a look around, "Looks like whatever broke in, wasn't playing around."

I looked at her, "And neither will I when brake whoever broke in. They put my brother in danger, that's something I can't forgive." I look down, "He is all I have left. I can't afford to lose him." I go back outside, "Do we know the suspect or the location?"

No one could tell me anything useful. Now I can see what the ZPD actually have to put up with. I can tell, this is the beginning of something that will change us all.

I persuaded Marik to stay in the hospital while I look over the house.

Spots went in with me and I took another look where I noticed something, "Hey look at this."

She came over and looked at the item, "It's a wallet."

I opened it and look at the ID then see a blue petal. "Treeza Ford…"

I looked at her, "What?"

She showed me the ID, "The Grizzly that came in here."

I looked at the ID and thought about that, "Wait…a grizzly?! I was attacked by a grizzly!" I took the ID and ran out the apartment to a squad car, "Attention all units, be on the lookout for a grizzly by the name of Treeza Ford! Subject is tall, lean and has green eyes. One last thing…if you find him, don't let me get to him."

Spots got out to the car but I was already in the driver seat, "Get in…now!"

She got in and I sped off with my sirens and lights going off. I was in so much in a blind rage that I didn't hear anything but my sadistic thoughts. _When I find that bear, I will rip him apart! I will make sure no one will recognize the body! No screw that! I will make sure the body will never be found! Then I can protect my brother!_

I started to growl and snarl as I drifted a corner and saw the alley where I was attacked. Quickly, I threw the car into park and jumped out, "Treeza, if you can hear me, you put your paws in the air and stand down you scumbag!" I drew my gun and looked around.

Sadly, I got no answer as I felt Spots put her paw on my shoulder, "Hey, its ok, calm down. We will get him."

I looked at her and nodded as I put my gun away and got back in the car and drove back to my apartment and went in with Spots following me.

We got in and I quickly took a shower and changed into my pj's. I then waited for Spots to finish hers then we decided to chat.

"I'm sorry what happened to your brother."

I nodded, "Yeah me too, but I know he will be ok. Thanks Spots." I looked out the window when I heard her, "Jessabelle."

I looked at her, "What."

She looked at me, "That's my first name…you don't have to keep calling me by my last name especially when I know yours, Streak."

I laughed, "Ok then, Jessabelle." I yawned and laid back, "I might not be of much help tomorrow, I have a gig that I have to perform soon and my brother will need to practice with me as well as a few old friends of ours."

She nodded, "I actually want to hear you perform."

I got up then went to my room and grabbed a flyer before coming back to her and handing it to her, "This is the time and the place. It's my old high school."

Her face lit up with joy, "I used to go to school there!"

I was surprised, "Really? I never knew that."

She nodded and I laughed a bit. I saw her yawn and placed a pillow behind her head, "Goodnight, Jesse." She gave me a hug, "Goodnight, Streak." She fell asleep and I put a blanket over her and I waited a bit.

When I heard the sound of her light snoring, I went and sat on my bed to think to myself. Things are very tense around here and if I don't do something about it at all, Zootopia might become a little less friendly.

I went back to the couch and laid next to Jessabelle and fell asleep. Tomorrow officially stars my first day on the force.


	2. Finding Out Part I

I woke up next morning to find myself cuddling with Jessabelle. I quickly jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom to get ready. I started to brush my teeth and brush my fur before heading into my room and putting on my police uniform.

"Ugh…Streak, we got to get up for work." I heard Jessabelle call from the living room.

I walk out of my room fully dressed and playing games on my phone, "Yeah, I'm wayyyyy ahead of you."

She groaned and went into the bathroom where I heard the shower turn on. She started singing in the shower and I glanced at the door.

I immediately noticed that voice. It almost sounded familiar, like this isn't the first time I've heard her sing before. Regardless, she had a fantastic singing voice and I couldn't help but grab a slip of paper to write down her words. I then looked at my guitar and started to play a tune to her song.

After a while, the water cut off and out came Jessabelle in her uniform, "You ready to go?"

I nodded and we headed out to the police station to get our part of the assignment for the day.

The chief gave us some files and told us to meet up with Nick and Judy who were already out and patrolling.

We got in the squad car and I looked out the window and watched Zootopia pass me as we soon met up with Nick and Judy who were enjoying a coffee.

"Look who it is." Nick said as he held out his fist to me.

At first I didn't know what he was trying to do but I soon fist bumped him, "Ok, so now what?"

Jessabelle tapped my shoulder and pointed to where I Dj, "Show us what happened around here."

I nodded and brought them to where I was standing when I noticed the victim, "I came out from here, then I saw her over there." I took a few steps from the entrance where I saw a blue drop on the ground, "Hold on…what's that?"

Judy came over and took a tissue to the droplet then put it in a plastic bag, "Nick, we have a problem. Look at this"

Nick went over to Judy and was shocked, "But how? I thought we got rid of them!"

I was confused, "What's wrong?"

Jessabelle pulled me close and whispered into my ear, "I think that was once a night-howler."

I gasped like I knew what that was and Judy told the rest of us to follow her which we did. And trust me…when Judy is on a one track mind, don't get in her way. We were blazing down the street to a maximum security prison. Once inside, Judy brought us to a cell holding a certain sheep.

"Bellwether..." Judy called the sheep to the bars and she did what she was told. Didn't make her any happier to see us.

"What do you want, Judy? Here to finally gloat about cracking the case of the night-howler and saving Zootopia?" She had a lot of attitude in her voice. "And Nick, you seemed to have gotten that blueberry off your face after I shot you with it."

He didn't seem the least bit irritated, "Well you know, rather have blueberry all over me then be stuck behind some metal bars for how long? I believe they gave you life. Lucky they didn't give you the death penalty."

I sort of envy Nick on how cool, calm, and collected he could be.

The sheep tried to grab him through the bars but he quickly stepped back and laugh at her prompting Judy to step forth, "How do you explain this?" she held up the tissue with the droplet and our little sheep friend was not very talkative.

Jessabelle tried doing the "good cop" routine with her but that failed so I decided to step in.

I growled before reaching through the bars and grabbing the sheep by her jumpsuit, "Listen here and you listen good, my brother and I got attacked yesterday because of this and you are the only one here who knows about this. You are going to tell me everything I need to know or else!"

She decided to test me, "Or what? You cant harm me."

"Bet." With a growl I yanked my arm back causing her to hit her face on the metal bars, "Please call the guards and tell them how the cell bars assaulted you. Think I wont do it again."

She looked at me and whimpered causing some of her fear to show, "You wont…"

"Thank you for giving me a reason to enjoy myself." I yanked my arm back again, and again, and again to the point where I broke her glasses.

Nick tried to pry me off the bars but I pushed him back.

"I may not care what happens to me because I am a walking, talking dead man, but my brother is the only family I have left! If my brother dies and you could have stopped it…there will be no cell, no bunker, no vault I wont find you!" I released her and took a step back realizing what I've just done.

She fell back then stood up, "I…will t-tell you e-everything. B-but I want a deal."

Judy stepped in, "What kind of deal?"

Bellwether smirked, "I want out of here."

Judy shook her head, "No way! You are serving your life in here and that's final!"

I stepped in, "Fine…but if you don't give us everything, I will make sure no one finds where I leave what's left of you, got it?!"

She nodded and we were able to get her out of the prison.

Judy glared at me but I paid her no attention, "How would you like it if someone you loved was on the line daily and you had a limited time to protect them?"

She glanced at Nick and looked down, "Fine." She groaned, "Don't let this backfire."

I nodded to her and we put the goat in my squad car.

While driving she seemed timid…like something was after her.

"You ok?" I looked back at her but she didn't answer.

It was quiet for a while until Jessabelle decided to strike up some conversation, "So…what did you mean back there? You know, about being a walking, talking dead man?"

I looked away, "I have this condition called hypoglycemia, meaning I suffer from low blood sugar. I have to constantly eat things with a lot of sugar in them."

She looked at me, "Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"I wasn't finished yet…my condition is getting worse. If they don't find a cure soon, I will die from this. The only thing slowing down my process is that…" I reached into my pockets and pulled out some mints, "these, they help keep my blood sugar up."

I guess I may have changed her mood because she didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride, I didn't even get a glance from her.

We had soon arrived at the police department and took Bellwether inside to our forensics department.

While they did that, I took a walk to an authorized room with a bunch of files, "Let's see here." I looked through the files and found one with my family's last name on it and looked inside, "Family was lucky to have escaped the fire…no other members were injured…child not found however…presumed dead…" I kept reading until I got a headache.

"Streak?" I looked up and saw Jessabelle and quickly put the file back but grabbed a picture out of it and came out of where I was standing.

"Yeah? I'm right here." I put the picture in my back pocket and went to her.

"What are you doing in the cold case room?" She crossed her arms to her chest and glared at me.

"Hoping to find something that could give us a clue as to where we might need to search to find our culprit."

Luckily she believed me and I got off scott free for that one.

After we had Bellwether analyze some of our clues, she gave us some of where her old facilities were and we decided to head out…well the others did, while it had something more important to search for.

I went back to the cold case room and got the file before heading out of the department. I took the picture out of my pocket and turned it around, "1218 Millennium Drive…" I quickly got into a squad car and punched that into the GPS and headed out.

When I got to the location, all I could see was a field with some charred wood in it.

"This all seems familiar somehow…but why?" I looked around at the charred wood until I found what felt like tile…kitchen flooring tile.

I started to dig until more of what was once a house was coming up. Burned wallpaper, scorched plastic kitchen wear, ect.

That's when I found something intact…something that hit me where it hurts, "Streak Mathew Felgrand. Born: June 6, 2006. Mother: Janice Herald, Father: Trent Felgrand."

I cocked my head, "That cant be…my mother and father are George and Mercy." I rolled the birth certificate and placed it in the car before going back and inspecting the site more.

I had been there for an hour when I got a text from Jessabelle asking where my location was.

I gave it to her and in about 30 more minutes, she had arrived to the site, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at her, "A better question is how the hell did you get my phone number. But never mind that for now. I saw a cold case file that had interested me so I check back here using this clue," I held up the photo then looked back at the site, "I also found something that might shock you. Go into my car and grab the files as well as the slip of paper on my seat."

She did what she was told and brought the files back to me.

"Read them…"

She looked at the files and was shocked, "A missing child…fire broke out…I remember this case. The child was still never found."

I looked down, "Read the certificate found here."

She handed me the file before reading the certificate and feeling bad, "Streak…I'm so sorry…"

I saw a tear drop down her face and wiped it away, "It's ok." I read the rest of the file where I saw that my real father was a criminal and my mother was a drug addict.

Jessabelle hugged me close causing me to blush but hug her back, "I have an idea…" I whispered something into her ear and she nodded.

I put my birth certificate in the car before putting some wood together and the files on top before striking a match, "The case of the missing child was solved…and we know who it is. This only stays between us."

She nodded and I tossed the match onto the wood letting the fire burn those files. I then looked at the picture and tossed it in as well.

Part of my past was figured out, and I cant wait to tell my brother…

Jessabelle got in her car and pulled off telling me to meet her back at the office.

I nodded to her and she drove off leaving me there with my thoughts.

I started to walk off but something caught my eye. It was a flask with some blue liquid in it. It had looked to be old…like a fresh old, almost as if…it hadn't been sitting out that long.

I bent down and touched the liquid and tasted it (really dumb move on my part) before calling Jessabelle, "See if you can get forensics down here." She gave me the ok and I got in my car with the flask and headed back to the ZPD.

Once I got back, I ran to the forensics room and gave them the flask to look at.

Within a few minutes they told me that the substance was a prototype of the night-howler drug making me question what they meant.

"Prototype? What will that do to me? I had a little intake of that stuff!" Bellwether stepped in, "Yes a prototype, its effects are unstable and may cause you to lose control of your body." I looked around and backed away from everyone.

Jessabelle looked at her, "Please tell me you are kidding."

Bellwether started laughing, "I am. Sorry hun, but I had to get you back for breaking my other pair of glasses."

I glared at her and growled, "Freaking asshole…"

She smiled at me and looked at Judy and Jessabelle, "However, that doesn't mean it wont do something to him. The effects aren't exactly known for this version of the serum but from what I can remember…it will activate and stimulate some of his primal instincts if he feels tense or low on energy."

I looked at her scared, "Uh that's kinda what my condition does to me. My low levels of blood sugar will cause me to lose energy quicker and make me fatigued easier."

Well this could be a big problem and we need to figure out how to fix my stupididty and the mistake I put myself in


End file.
